harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
7. Kapitel: Der Sprechende Hut
Band 1 / Kapitelübersichten 7. Kapitel: Der Sprechende Hut (im Original: The Sorting Hat) Die streng aussehende Professorin McGonagall bringt die Erstklässler durch die turmhohe und weitausladende Eingangshalle in einen Nebenraum der Großen Halle, wo das Empfangsfest stattfindet. Wie sie erklärt, werden die Neuen zuerst für eines der vier Schulhäuser eingeteilt, in dem sie im Verlauf ihrer gesamten Schulzeit leben werden. Während der kurzen Wartezeit im Nebenraum begegnen den Erstklässlern erstmals die Geister des Schlosses, die durch die Rückwand hereinschweben und durch die gegenüberliegende verschwinden. Dann werden die Neuen in die prächtige große Halle geführt, in der an vier langen, mit goldenem Geschirr gedeckten Tischen die älteren Schüler schon neugierig warten. Vor dem quer dazu stehenden Lehrertisch findet die Zuteilung der Einzelnen zu den Häusern durch den Sprechenden Hut statt. Dieser sehr alte verschlissene Zaubererhut besingt in einem selbstgedichteten Lied, dass Gryffindor das Haus sei, in dem besonderer Wert auf Mut gelegt werde, Hufflepuff das, in dem Fleiß und Loyalität hochgehalten werden, Ravenclaw das der besonders Klugen und Weisen und schließlich Slytherin das Haus der Listigen. Wohin jeder Einzelne passe, werde er herausfinden. In alphabetischer Reihenfolge setzen die Erstklässler dann nacheinander den Hut auf und er verkündet nach kürzerer oder längerer Pause das Haus, zu dem sie gehören. Wenn der Hut seine Wahl getroffen hat, nehmen sie an einem der vier Schülertische Platz, wo sie mit Beifall begrüßt werden. Als Harry an der Reihe ist, erwägt der Hut mit nur für Harry selbst hörbarer Stimme seinen Mut, seine vielfältigen Begabungen, seine Klugheit und seinen starken Eigenwillen. Weil Harry ihn gedanklich bittet, bloß nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen, teilt der Hut ihn dem Haus Gryffindor zu. Auch sein Freund Ron kommt in dieses Haus, wie früher schon alle aus seiner Familie. Ebenfalls in Gryffindor sind Neville Longbottom, ein Junge namens Seamus Finnigan und jene Hermine Granger, die die beiden Freunde sich lieber in ein anderes Haus gewünscht hätten. Harry sieht am Lehrertisch u.a. Professor Quirrell, der jetzt einen riesigen Turban trägt und sich gerade mit einem hakennasigen Lehrer mit langen fettigen schwarzen Haaren unterhält. Dieser Lehrer Prof. Snape unterrichtet Zaubertränke, ist aber bekanntermaßen eigentlich auf Quirrells Stelle aus. Als er Harry einen unfreundlichen Blick zuwirft, tut Harrys Narbe plötzlich weh. Nach dem köstlichen Festmahl begrüßt der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore freudestrahlend die Hogwarts-Schüler und informiert sie über einige Dinge. Einer seiner Hinweise betrifft einen neuerlich verbotenen Gang im dritten Stock des Schulgebäudes, den bei Todesgefahr niemand betreten sollte. Unterwegs zum Gryffindorturm lernt Harry noch Peeves den Poltergeist des Schlosses, kennen und das Portrait der Fetten Dame das den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm bewacht. Er teilt mit Ron, Seamus, Neville und Dean Thomas einen Schlafsaal mit fünf Himmelbetten. Hinter den schweren roten Samtvorhängen seines Bettes schläft er sofort ein. Sein erster, später vergessener Traum in Hogwarts könnte ein böses Omen sein: Im Traum trägt er den komischen Turban von Professor Quirrell, der ihm andauernd sagt, eigentlich müsse er nach Slytherin. Harry will den Turban loswerden, aber der schließt sich nur immer fester um seinen Kopf. Draco Malfoy lacht ihn aus, Draco wird zu Snape und schließlich geht alles in jenes unheimliche grüne Leuchten über ... Erwähnte magische Literatur: Geschichte Hogwarts' (im Original: Hogwarts, A History) Am Rande erwähnt: Großonkel Algie, Augusta Longbottom, Großtante Enid, Mandy Brocklehurst Namentlich vorgestellte Geister: * Fetter Mönch * Fast Kopfloser Nick * Blutiger Baron Link zum Artikel Nachträgliche Änderungen 7. Kapitel im Film Im Film werden die Erstklässler nicht in einen kleinen Raum zum Warten geführt, sondern warten auf der Treppe vor der "Großen Halle". Dort findet auch das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Draco statt, welches im Buch bereits im Zug war. Der "Sprechende Hut" singt kein Lied, wodurch die Charakterisierung der einzelnen Häuser fehlt. Er ist außerdem nicht so groß, dass er den Erstklässlern über die Augen rutscht. Die Schüler werden nach einer veränderten Reihenfolge aufgerufen, so beginnt zum Beispiel Hermine. Die Geister tauchen plötzlich während des Festmahls auf. Nachts sitzt Harry schließlich am Fenster im Schlafsaal und blickt auf das Schulgelände. en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1H